30 ninjutsus
by Lena-kun
Summary: 16#.Llamada: La tarde, el atardecer, el crepúsculo y la noche y su llamada. Porque somos ninjas y este es nuestro momento. /Tabla de 30 fics/


Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenece, es de Mirage. Yo sólo creo historias ficticias como fan.

* * *

**#16. Llamada**

* * *

Miro como el sol empieza a bajar. Pronto se habrá largado y llegará la noche.

_Y entonces será nuestro momento._

Pero hasta entonces…

-¡COWABUNGA!

Hasta entonces, **es el momento de Mikey**.

Los tejados pasan deslizándose a toda velocidad bajo mi monopatín… ¿O soy yo el que va a esta velocidad _tan radical_?

No me importa.  
Grito y mis pies se despegan del suelo. Hago girar el monopatín debajo de mí mientras atravieso un hueco entre tejados especialmente grande… es alucinante. La gente ha escuchado mi grito y algunos alzan la cabeza, buscando la fuente del sonido entre las chimeneas y terrazas.

Pero el brillante naranja que tiñe el cielo les ciega y me oculta, me oculta tan bien como la más oscura de las sombras.

Sé que Leo jamás aprobaría que saliera tan temprano. Puedo escuchar en mi cabeza su regañina.

"_Bla bla bla_ es muy peligroso, Mikey… _bla bla bla_ pueden vernos…"

Bla, bla, bla.

Esta es la mejor hora del día. La gente, el ruido, los olores, la actividad.  
Ahora es cuando la ciudad está viva, ahora es cuando las cosas emocionantes ocurren. Cuando las personas están despiertas y en las calles, gritando, corriendo, viviendo y disfrutando al límite.

Y yo lo hago todo _al límite_.

El sol se funde como una gigantesca bola de queso y desparrama un brillante color naranja por todo el cielo, por toda la ciudad.

Es un color cálido y alegre. Me agarro de una antena de televisión para dar un brusco giro de 360º y río, río tan fuerte como me lo permiten mis pulmones.

Oh sí, tío. Ahora **el naranja manda aquí**.

Saco mi _nunchaku_ y lo hago girar en el aire. La cadena se extiende a mi voluntad, rodeando la caja que el pizzero ha descuidado por un minúsculo instante.

Craso error, tío.

Un paseo en monopatín al inicio del atardecer siempre sabe mejor con pizza. Aunque creo que guardaré un trozo para Leo, Donnie, Raph y el sensei. Uno pequeñito.

_Ummmm_…

Bueno, quizá para Raph no.

Vuelvo silbando hasta la tapa de la alcantarilla. Con un último suspiro me despido de la ciudad, de su actividad y de su brillante inicio del atardecer

Pero no me importa. Un chiste, una broma, una sonrisa.

Es hora de trasladar esa maravillosa calidez naranja a las alcantarillas.

* * *

Realizo un derrape y doy una media vuelta. Mi mano describe un amplio semicírculo con mi arma que parte en dos al sol en una línea imaginaria.

Mi _sai_ tintinea cantando la canción del metal y refleja la luz del atardecer, tan rojo como si estuviera bañado en sangre del enemigo. El cielo también parece un inmenso charco de sangre, sangre fluyendo de un sol agonizante.

Como si acabara de rajarlo con mi acero.

Pronto llegará la noche y será nuestro momento y Nueva York se rendirá a nuestros pies. Pero mientras tanto…

…mientras tanto, esta ciudad es **mía**.

Solo, siguiendo mi propio camino. Las calles vuelan y las avenidas se suceden unas a otras tan rápido que cualquiera que mire hacia arriba sólo verá una borrosa silueta que contrasta la luz roja del atardecer.

Sin órdenes, sin charlas científicas ni bromas estúpidas. Solas mis armas y yo.  
Y este sangriento escenario, que es casi una profecía de lo que nos espera.

Y a medida que el atardecer muere junto al sol, la sangre del cielo se vuelve más roja, más oscura. Como coagulada. Es un color que promete muerte y destrucción, huesos quebrados y heridas profundas.

Y una noche muy, _muy_ divertida.

Me encanta el atardecer. Es mi chute de adrenalina, el preludio de mi fiesta personal. Un atardecer rojo, rojo como mi alma, rojo como mi ira.

Rojo como el fuego de mi interior, que desea salir y quemar, destrozar a aquellos que se atreven a intentar imponer su voluntad sobre los débiles e inocentes.

Pero, de momento, me vale con mirar como el sol se ahoga en el mar. Y sentir como su cálida luz atraviesa mi piel y prende mi ser, cargando mi energía.

Porque cuando el atardecer se vaya y el sol muera, yo seguiré aquí, listo para tomar su relevo y pintar de rojo el anochecer.

* * *

Doy un salto y caigo con sigilo sobre el techo del Shellracer. Físicamente se supone que, con mi peso, una caída desde esa altura sobre una superficie metálica debería haber desencadenado un agudo y estruendoso sonido.

Pero antes que científico, soy un _ninja_.

-Todo despejado por aquí, Leo.

El T-phone ronronea un instante debido a las interferencias.

-Recibido, Donnie. Cuando pase el crepúsculo saldremos.

Me enderezo y miro al cielo. Un rápido y básico cálculo me es suficiente para saber que dispongo de, como mínimo, veinte minutos antes de escuchar a Mikey salir de la alcantarilla gritando su inteligible frase de "_Cowabunga_". Y tan sólo de veinte minutos y dos segundos antes de que Raph le golpee en la base de la nuca y le haga morder el polvo por "decir otra vez esa maldita palabra":

Sonrío mientras mi vista vaga por el cielo y mi mente trabaja acerca de su gama cromática; rojo en el horizonte, azul sobre mi cabeza y morado a la altura de mi vista. Técnicamente, el morado es tan sólo una acertada mezcla entre el rojo del atardecer y el azul del anochecer.

Lo curioso del color morado es que, científicamente hablando, es el color más **antinatural** de toda la naturaleza, porque es el que menos veces se repite en esta. El paralelismo con nuestra propia existencia hace que sonría, aunque solamente sea de forma irónica.

Soy tan antinatural como el color de mi bandana. Un elemento extraño e increíble de la naturaleza.

Y, a pesar de ello, aquí estoy. _Existo_. Aunque solamente sea una **acertada mezcla** entre el pensamiento y sentimiento de un humano y el físico y el caparazón de una tortuga.

El crepúsculo llega a su madurez y el morado se intensifica en el cielo, reclamando su lugar en el mundo.

Justo como nosotros. Exactamente como yo.  
Puede que la noche sea nuestro momento, la hora del ninja. Pero el crepúsculo es la hora de los mutantes.

_Mi hora_.

La hora de esas extrañas combinaciones de dos cosas básicas, de dos elementos normales y naturales, que se juntan para dar algo completamente antinatural.

Cada vez está más oscuro y cada vez el morado es más intenso y menos morado. Miro como mis manos sostienen con fuerza mi_ bô_; obviamente, no son las dos rectas y gruesas extremidades que una tortuga normal posee. Comienzo a girar el arma con mi mano derecha, primero lentamente, luego con más agilidad. En apenas un instante, el _bô_ deja de ser un firme bastón de madera para pasar a ser una mancha circular y violácea, una ilusión óptica provocada por la tremenda velocidad que la anatomía cuasi-humana de mis brazos puede imprimirle. ¿O tal vez debería llamarles _patas_?

Al fin y al cabo, son verdes y de tres dedos.

_¿Qué soy?_

Es una pregunta lanzada no sólo desde un punto de vista científico, sino espiritual también.

Todos los científicos buscamos respuesta a las grandes preguntas de la vida. Los grandes pensadores del mundo siempre miraban al cielo cuando buscaban respuestas.

Y yo sólo encuentro al crepúsculo muriendo, al morado devolviéndome la mirada. Tan rojo, tan azul y tan ninguno de los dos a la vez.

Tan mutante… tan como yo.

* * *

Llega la noche y sus sombras oscuras inundan la ciudad. Nos dan abrigo y nos ocultan de los **humanos**, aquellos por los que velamos, aquellos a quienes cuidamos de forma altruista y desinteresada, aquellos que nos condenarían si nos descubrieran.  
Aquellos que no nos comprenden y que, sin embargo, protegemos.

Analizo todos los alrededores y miro al cielo. Hoy hay luna llena. Crea claros y oscuros, sombras como manchas de tinta y luces que se combinan con las que arrojan las farolas.

Y la luna aúlla. Y aunque ni un solo ruido proviene de nuestros cuerpos, nuestras almas contestan con un rugido a su**_ llamada _**azul.

Porque cuando la ciudad duermen y la luna manda, nosotros renacemos de las profundidades y tomamos el relevo de la noche.

_Porque somos ninjas y este es nuestro momento._

Imitamos a la noche. Saltamos entre las sombras mientras aprendemos de ellas, bailando entre el blanco y el negro, usando la oscuridad como disfraz.

Nos acogemos a la noche. Ella nos ampara y protege bajo su mortecina luz azul. Un azul oscuro que se oculta bajo el manto negro del cielo, pero que está ahí. Y su disfraz se aprecia en los bordes azules de la luna iluminada, en los charcos de luz azul de las calles, en el frío destello azulado del filo de mis _katanas_ al moverse, al caer impasible con justicia sobre el mal.  
Y al igual que el negro no consigue engullir el tono azulado de la noche, nosotros nos mantenemos firmes e impasibles, protegiendo el mundo de los horrores negros de las almas de los seres.

_Porque somos ninjas y este es nuestro destino._

-Leo, mira.

Me giro y el despunte del amanecer me sorprende. Pronto la noche se irá y su amparo protector morirá con ella.

-Hora de regresar.

Casi duele decir eso. Escucho el bufido de Raph, el suspiro de Donnie y las quejas de Mikey. Pero yo soy la oscuridad azul que toma el control.  
Yo soy su noche, quien les cuida y les protege.

Y antes de hundirnos en lo más profundo de la tierra, echó un último vistazo al cielo con tristeza. Las estrellas nos imitan y se camuflan; no hay espacio para los seres de la noche durante el día.

Y, sin embargo, sonrío. Porque, al igual que el cielo nunca deja de ser azul, nosotros nunca nos vamos del todo. Siempre estamos ahí; preparados para actuar, listos para combatir.

_Porque somos ninjas._

* * *

**N.A.**

_En fin... este fic está basado en una imagen que vi de cada una de las cuatro tortugas con un fondo de NY y cada una en un momento del día acorde al color de su bandana. (Me enamoré de esa imagen)_

_Cada parte tiene un estilo propio y diferenciado. El de Mikey es más entrecortado, más simple y con metáforas un poco más estúpidas, quizá con un vocabulario menos cuidado. El de Raph es más gore y violento, más centrado en algo así como "matar, matar, matar" xDDDD. La parte de Donnie es pura literatura y casi cero de poesía, todo muy técnico y lineal. Y Leo... he intentado que fuera algo más como un poema o una reflexión filosófica. Por supuesto, todo girando alrededor del hecho de que son ninjas._

_¡Espero que haya gustado!_


End file.
